Ye Tianxie/Techniques
Techniques Innate Technique's: * Evil Dragon’s Body: Dragons have the strongest and hardest bodies, fused with the light and dark attributed dragon’s power, thb. (Ch-111) * Evil Dragon’s Claws: Dragons are the strongest beings and with the power of light and darkness, the evil dragon is stronger than normal dragons. Dragon’s claws are terrifying weapons, if any normal weapons are infused with the power of the dragon’s claws, they would become a powerful magical weapon. Attack is increased by 5 x level and increased by (0.3 x level)%. Critical rate is increased by 5%. The user can equip weapons for any jobs.(Ch-111) * Evil Dragon’s Eyes: With the powers of light and darkness, a strange dragon’s eye has been created. It can see through any dark and light environment and can see several times farther than normal people. At the same time, it can see the statuses of monsters, players, and NPCs that don’t surpass 20 levels.(Ch-111) * Evil Dragon’s Eye(Evolved): With the powers of light and darkness, a strange dragon’s eye has been created. It can see through any dark and light environment and can see several times farther than normal people. At the same time, it can see the statuses of monsters, players, and NPCs that don’t surpass the user by 30 levels and it can see hidden parts of the map. (Ch-478) * Evil Dragon’s Soul: An exclusive skill for evil dragons. After it is activated, the skill burns the life force of the evil dragon to create the strongest indestructible defense. After activation, one’s health decreases by 10% each second and the skill will be immediately deactivated once the user’s HP falls below 10%. It can be released at anytime, but one’s HP will not be recovered. It cannot be used when the user’s HP is less than 10%. It can only be used three times a day and has a cooldown of one hour between uses. It is released with the evil dragon’s power, so nothing is consumed.(Ch-111) * Evil Dragon’s Soul: Ignites the Dragon Soul and destroys everything.(Ch-111) * Claw Emperor’s Privilege: The Claw Emperor’s greatest and most terrifying privilege was his ability to control the legendary Demon Spirit. The Claw Emperor is the only one who can control the Demon Spirit and allow it to grow. Currently, the Demon Spirit is attached so the Claw Emperor’s Privilege can reveal its greatest fangs. (Ch-458) * Claw Emperor’s Resentment: "The Claw Emperor is the combination of all negative feelings, being the world’s most evil demon. Other than itself, all living beings are targets of its resentment": When attacking, there is a chance of applying “fear” or “absolute fear” on targets. The chance of triggering will depend on the other side’s strength, their disposition, and their innately set focus. When attacked, 20% of all damage will be forcefully reflected. Passive effect, but can be turned off.(Ch-458) Skills: * Dragon Rend Strike/Slash: Collects dragon’s power in one’s hands and then launches a strong rending attack at the enemy. This deals 200% damage to a single target, has a 30% chance of pushing back the enemy, 5% chance of knocking down the enemy, and a 5% chance of stunning the enemy for 2-4 seconds. Costs 15 MP to cast and has no cooldown time. Can be used with one’s fists or different weapons. (Ch-115) * Dragon Soul Rend Strike/Slash: Collects one’s Dragon Soul Power into one’s hands, attacking the enemy in front with the wild dragon power in one’s hands or one’s weapon. It will deal 300% the normal attack damage to a single target and has a 35% chance to push back, 10% chance to knock down, and a 5% chance to stun target for 3-4 seconds. Costs 25 MP and has no cooldown. It can be used with one’s fists or it can be used with various weapons.(Evolved Dragon Rend Strike, Ch-474) * Dragon Shadow Strike/Slash: Condenses the user’s dragon’s power within the user’s body, letting the user quickly sprint forward, dealing damage to all enemies in a line. There is a max range of 5 meters and the total sprint time can be between 0.2 to 0.5 seconds. There is a 30% chance of pushing back the enemy, 10% chance of knocking down the enemy, and this will deal 120% normal attack damage. Costs 25 MP to cast and has a 10 second cooldown. Can be used with one’s fists or different weapons. (Ch-115) * Dragon Soul Rend Shadow Strike (Evolved): Condenses all the user’s Dragon Soul Power in the user’s body and releases a wild attack that hits all the enemies in front at lightning speed. This attack can charge a distance of 8-10 meters, lasting for 0.2 to 0.5 seconds. There is a 30% chance of knocking back the enemy, 10% chance of knocking down the enemy, 5% chance of stunning the enemy for 3-4 seconds. This attack deals 200% damage of a normal attack. Costs 50 MP to use and has a cooldown of 10 seconds. Can be used with one’s fists or it can be used with a variety of weapons. (Ch-492) * Seven Rolling Dragon Hurricane Splits: The user spins and sends out seven heavy strikes at a single target. Each strike will deal damage equal to a normal attack and at the same time, the wind generated will push back all nearby enemies. After being used, the user will fall into a 1 to 2 second stun. Costs 120 MP to use and has a cooldown of 1 minute. (Ch-115) * Dragon Soul Storm Revolving Rend: Erupting with Dragon Soul Power and revolving one’s body, a powerful Dragon Power storm will be raised and instantly deal seven attacks to all surrounding enemy, with each attack dealing a normal amount of damage. The Dragon Power storm will also have a large probability of sending all enemies far away. After using this skill, the user will fall into a 1-2 second stun. Has a range of five meters around the user and costs 150 MP to use. Has a cooldown of 1 minute. After a certain condition is met, will advance to become the Inferno Dragon Dancing Heaven Soaring Rend. (Evolved Seven Rolling Dragon Hurricane Splits, Ch-492) * Dragon Soul Rend: Uses the Dragon Soul Power into one’s hands and weapons, instantly releasing it, sending a small shockwave through a small area. All targets in the attack range will receive 150% of normal damage.There is a 20% chance to knock down and 10% chance to cause a 3-4 second stun. It can be used with one’s hands or it can be used with various weapons. When used with a close ranged weapons, the attack range will be three meters+weapon length. When used with a long range weapon, the attack range will be three meters around the impact point. Consumes 30 MP and there is no cooldown. (Ch-475) * Evil · Dragon Soul Roar: Uses one’s HP and directly uses the source power of the Evil Dragon’s Soul. Bursts one’s HP to release the power, letting out a dragon’s roar that can shock tens of thousands of beings. It causes irresistible damage and stun to all surrounding life forms from their life source, with damage and stun being proportional to the amount of HP burned. HP burned can be between 30-99.9%, but it can’t surpass the amount of HP that one currently has. The damage caused is equal to the amount of HP burned and the stun time is equal to the percentage of HP burned times 10. Has a range of fifty meters around the user, no MP cost, and 100 second cooldown. The Dragon Soul Roar can shock tens of thousands of beings and the roar from one’s origin Dragon Soul can ignore all levels and grades. It is also effective against the dragon race.(Ch-476) * Dragon Soul Explosive Thrust: Concentrates one’s thoughts and burns one’s HP and MP to gather the power of one’s Dragon Soul into one’s weapon, wildly thrusting out with all the gathered energy. Single target attack that deals 1500% damage. Has a 100% chance of knockback, 20% of knocking away, 35% chance of dealing tear wound which lasts for 10 seconds and deals 100% of normal damage each second, 3% chance of instant death, and a moderate destructive ability. Takes 1.5 second of concentration to cast, burns 15% of max HP and MP to use. If used with less than 15% max HP and MP, HP and MP will fall down to 1 without dying and the effects won’t change. Has a cooldown of 1 minute. Can only be used with a weapon.(Ch-492) * Heart of Consonance: The members of the Illusory Beast Clan have a strong ability to communicate with beasts, thus they have the ability to transform into strong illusory beats.Every 20 levels, the amounts of pets that can be released at the same time is increased by one. The higher level the user is, the lower the chance of a pet revolting is. When the user’s level passes level 50, their pets will never revolt against them. After reaching level 50, there is a chance of understanding the beast language. After reaching level 80, one can freely communicate with beasts.(Ch-250) * Illusory God Change · Sacred Sword War God – Carlos Fernandez: With the power of the sacred mark, one can transform into the Illusory Beast Clan’s ancient god of war, Carlos Fernandez and will have all the power he had in his prime. Because you are currently too weak, your level will decrease by 509 after transforming and the transformation will only last 20 seconds.(Ch-250) * Illusory God Skill: Abyss Knight – Dragon Abyss: With the Sacred Mark’s power as a source, you can transform into the ancient Illusory Beast Clan’s protective god, Dragon Abyss and can use all the strength he had in his peak. (Ch-452) * Flames of Catastrophe: Abyss flames, flames of sin, the source flames of all evil and sin. Once the Flames of Catastrophe begin burning, the Claw Emperor will become a terrifying demon of disaster. The Flames of Catastrophe have seven different colours and activating it will cause one of the seven flames to burn one’s body, increasing one’s stats instantly. There is no way of estimating the increase in stats, but once the Flames of Catastrophe begin burning, one’s consciousness will be eroded by the Flames of Catastrophe. Before the flame burns out, the user will lose their reason and wildly attack everything they can see, only stopping in death. Costs 700 MP to activate and can only be maintained for one minute for now. After use, HP and MP will permanently drop by 300 and Strength, Vitality, Agility, and Intelligence will permanently drop by 30. Can be used at most one time each day.(Ch-458) Seven Colours Of the Flames Of Catastrophe: Red Flame: The red flame of sin, representing wrath. After it is ignited, it will greatly increase the user’s attack power and critical hit rate, but the increase cannot be estimated. Blue Flame: The blue flame of sin, representing gluttony. After it is ignited, it will greatly increase the user’s magic attack power and MP, but the increase cannot be estimated. Any magic used during this time will not consume any MP. Green Flame: The green flame of sin, representing lust. After it is ignited, it will greatly increase the user’s attack speed, evasion, and accuracy, but the increase cannot be estimated. Purple Flame: The purple flame of sin, representing pride. After it is ignited, it will return all damage taken increased by several times back to the other side. Yellow Flame: The yellow flame of sin, representing sloth. After it is ignited, it will greatly increase the user’s defensive and shockwave force behind the user’s attack, but the increase cannot be estimated. Light Flame: The white flame of sin, representing greed. After it is ignited, it will greatly increase the user’s HP and HP recovery speed, but the increase cannot be estimated. Dark Flame: The black flame of sin, representing envy. After it is ignited, it will greatly increase the chance of afflicting darkness, paralysis, fainting, freezing, confusion, sleep, petrification, sealed, magic seal, fear, cursed…..Any one of these countless status effects on attack. It also decreases attack, defense, magic attack, accuracy, evasion, move speed, attack speed…..One of these countless stat decrease will also be applied on attack.